


Nothing To Live For

by Spn_fantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_fantasy/pseuds/Spn_fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has nightmares whenever he sleeps on his back and so I noticed that and made it so that he'd be like ok it's safe I have Cas I'm good, but in turn it would be his worst nightmare ever. </p><p>I read Twist and Shout a week before writing this btw. Thanks to someone on instagram for half of the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Live For

~Dean~

I went to bed, with my husband next to me. For the first time in years I decided it was finally okay to sleep on my back.

I pulled Cas closer to my chest. He snuggles up to me and I knew we were safe. I let myself fall into a deep sleep with Castiel in my arms.

>

I woke up to something dripping on my face. Thinking it was Cas I brushed it off and searched for him on the bed. But I was met with absence.

I sat up and opened my eyes turning my head to check the bed. He wasn't there. I looked towards the door and it was open.

I saw the bathroom light and I calmed down. I layed back down with my arms folded behind my head.

I closed my eyes and felt the drips of liquid again. But this time it hit my lips. I licked my lips as a natural reaction.

I tasted salt and iron. I panicked and opened my eyes and almost screamed.

There was my worst nightmare.

My husband, Castiel. Pinned to the ceiling mouth parted as if giving silent screams, his stomach cut open and blood dripping down onto me.

The pain in my chest was unbearable. "CAS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He looked at me as if saying, "It's okay." I shook my head and cried.

Then I knew the next part. And as if on cue the ceiling erupted in flames.

I didn't want to live knowing he was gone. So I layed there staring back at him. He gave a small smile before the whole house was burnt down to the ground.

But the worst part is.

I survived.

Without my baby.

And now I was truly alone.

I went out to 'Baby' and grabbed the shotgun I kept in there just in case. Loading it will bullets I sat in the car. I wrote one last note.

'I couldn't live without him. He died in that fire. I survived. I had lost it all. My brother is dead, my family is dead. My husband is dead. I have nothing to live for. So, this is my goodbye.'

I put the gun to my head.

Time seemed to go slower.

**_Carry on,_ **

I put my hand on the trigger.

**_My wayward son._ **

I took a deep breath. This was it.

**_There'll be peace when you are done._ **

I cried for everything that happened.

_**Lay your weary head to rest.** _

I pulled the trigger.

_**Don't you cry no more.** _

This time no one could save me.


End file.
